The Gooische Vrouw
"The Gooische Vrouw" is the twenty-second episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the sixth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 21 2007. Synopsis After Cheryl hits regional society queen Cecile Van Buren's car and rudely scolds her, ignoring who she's being so gross too, nobody wants the Moreros anymore in Het Gooi, not even as paying clients. Claire wonders who's blackmailing her and worries what to wear at a party thrown by the above Cecile, with a double twist in the end for both friends and Tippi Wan. Anouck is appalled that her paintings are selling again, but only as investment to be locked away, and somehow decides to compensate for this lack of meaning to life by buying responsibly in such terms as environment and child labor. Willemyn is delighted when her boisterous sorority friend Henriette 'Henkie' saves their dogs from poisoning, but the neighbor-friends notice it's a dike, which only Anouk considers fitting for her. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Marlies Heuer as Cecile van Buuren *Merijn Straatman Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Michiel Nooters as Anouk's agent Guest stars *Ria Eimers as Henriette van Veen *Jim Berghout as Jan Plot Cheryl is at the garage, with her car having troubles. As her car is in need of new parts, thus has to stay in the garage, Cheryl gets a temporary car. But a small collision occurs as she drives off the bumper of someone's Jag; it is Cecile van Buuren, a haugthy, uptight, grumpy Gooische woman. As Cheryl is worrying about Remy crying after the happening, Cecile insists for an explanation, and Cheryl scolds at her. Cecile is highly offended. At the tennis-club, Cheryl is asked if she wants to get her membership renewed, which is weird to her, since she and Martin rightfully pay their contribution. Later, Tippi informs Cheryl her beautician appointment has been canceled, as a virus has spreaded, and everyone at the saloon is ill. Walking outside with Remy, Cheryl meets Tom at a restaurant. As Tom is holding Remy, Cheryl finds it very weird her son is with his biological father now. Cheryl has another unpleasant experience when dr. Rossi subtily kicks her out of therapy, lying she is stable enough to live without her shrink. At the store, Claire finds Cheryl's accident report and now they are all aware Cheryl was the one crushing into Cecile's car. They freak out as Cheryl eventually tells them how she had called Cecile a "fugly cancerbitch". The women explain to her all her recent troubles with social facilities are due to Cecile. Whoever gets on Cecile van Buuren's bad side, is socially destroyed in 't Gooi and vicinity. Cheryl uselessly tries to get Martin to realize what has been happening, as her attempts to show her guilt to Cecile fail miserably. After tennis, Claire is invited by high-society queen Cecile for a meeting of "some kindred spirits", and Claire reluctantly says yes. At home, Claire is contemplating about what to wear to the party, and is (hopelessly) adviced by Merel. Then, Claire gets another text message from her mystery blackmailer. She is informed to leave 5000 euro at a prescribed place. As Claire is stunned, she looks at her daughter, and asks her if she ever has a craving of hurting her again. Merel is offended and walks away. Claire apologizes and gets another message: a picture of her snatching the charity money. Desperate in need of 5000 euro, Claire asks Evert if she can obtain some of her savings, but this is impossible. But, Evert is willing to lend her the money and Claire picks it up at the bank. Being financially desperate once again, Claire shoplifts an outfit for Cecile's party, but is caught b the police. At the police station, Cheryl pays her bail. In return, Cheryl asks Claire to help her to get on Cecile van Buuren's good side again. This works, though Claire presents Cecile the idea of a free Martin Morero concert. That night, Claire leaves behind the cash as arranged. She then hides behind some bushes, curious about the identity of her blackmailer. She quickly discovers it is Tippi Wan, who picks up the money. Claire confronts her and the two get into a fight, while a downpour has started. Ultimately, Tippi knocks Claire on the ground and threatens her to leave her alone, or she will tell everyone about her stealing the charity money. Claire is left behind in the mud. Walking her dogs, Willemijn has a pleasant reunion with old schoolmate Henriette van Veen. As Phoebe is lost, Willemijn and Henriette desperately look for her and find her with a poisonous sausage. Phoebe humbly drops the sausage as Henriette is ordering her. Meanwhile, Anouk is not happy with the way her paintings are being sold by her agent; they are stocked at banks and offices, instead of appreciated as they are meant to, according to Anouk. Anouk then tries Vlinder to realize about the real importance of life: nature, animals etc. As the four are playing tennis, Anouk brings up an article she read about "toxic relations", and explains there are three types of people: elephants, tigers and deers. Willemijn is offended when Anouk implicitly says she'd be an elephant. After tennis, Claire, Anouk and Willemijn run into Cecile van Buuren, who is still furious about "some crude character" having damaged her Jaguar. Though the women are still not informed about Cheryl being that woman. Anouk then decides to stop eating meat, and also forces Vlinder to oblige this. Anouk also stops using fabric softener, consequently thinking about the environment. She informs Tom Vlinder is now a vegetarian. Coincidentally, Anouk is at Willemijn's (dumping her meat) when Henriette walks in. Anouk immediately recognizes her. Willemijn and Henriette's friendship is completely renewed as they drink wine and go outside, nordic-walking. Anouk explains Claire and Cheryl about Willemijn's friendship with Henriette "Henkie" van Veen, and Claire, knowing Henriette as well, informs them Henkie is a lesbian. Anouk thinks there is a chance Willemijn has become a lesbian as well, but this idea is ridiculed by Claire and Cheryl. Though Anouk finds it important Willemijn knows they wouldn't care about it. That night, Henriette is at Willemijn's again, and they are drunk. As they grow physically closer, after Willemijn has cramps. The next morning, Willemijn wakes up in bed, lying in Henriette's arms. Though Cheryl and Claire don't believe there is a chance of Willemijn being attracted to women, Anouk drags them along to let her know they'd be allright with it, were she a lesbain indeed. Willemijn says she had not been aware of Henriette being a lesbian. At dr. Rossi's, she admits she has no lesbian feelings whatsoever. She meets with Henriette and, after having asked a confirmation nothing sexually had happened while being drunk, explains to her she just wants to be friends. Henriette however, says she is not able to and walks away. Meanwhile, Martin is desperately trying to go international with his career. Together with Barry, he is busy with a Spanish song and has no idea what he's singing about. At the studio, the tensions with Barry rise as Martin is not allowed to let the song be recorded at his own preferences (clapping his hands to create a Spanish "mood"). To Cheryl, he admits he would like to have a another child, but she is less enthusiastic. Viewer statistics 1.428.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}